herofandomcom-20200223-history
Keroppi
Keroppi (けろけろけろっぴ, Kerokerokeroppi) is a fictional character created by Sanrio in 1988 and is the main protagonist of Keroppi and Friends. He lives in Donut Pond with his friends. He is voiced by Jill Frappier (who also voices Luna from Sailor Moon) in Keroppi and Friends, and Sarah Hauser in The Adventures of Hello Kitty & Friends. Appearance Keroppi is a frog with big eyes and a V-shaped mouth, and he has a white and red stripped shirt. Personality Keroppi is an adventure-loving frog who lives with his family at his house on the edge of Donut Pond. Fictional Background Keroppi's family name is Hasunoue, which means "on lotus" in Japanese. The name "Kerokerokeroppi" translates from Japanese to English as "morning glory." He enjoys swimming, baseball, playing with boomerangs, and singing. He lives with his sister, his brother, his mother (a housewife and a professional chef), and his father (a doctor) in a house on the edge of Donut Pond, where a Wooden bridge connects the side of the pond and the island in the center. Keroppi's Friends and Family *'Pikki' - Keroppi's triplet sister. She helps out at their mother's restaurant. *'Koroppi' - The youngest of the triplets. Everyone mixes him up with Keroppi. (In North American dubs, his name is Curtis). *'Keroppa' - Keroppi's father. He's a doctor and can cure anyone. *'Keroma' - Keroppi's mother. She is a very good cook and owns a small restaurant. *'Kerojee' - Keroppi's grandpa. *'Kerobah' - Keroppi's grandma. *'Keroleen' - Keroppi's girlfriend, and Keroppi's only girl, is a natural peacemaker. She likes collecting clothes and cooking, and she is voiced by Tracy Hoyt. *'Ganta' - Keroppi's biggest-sized friend, who can transform himself into a rock. Though he thinks he is strong, he is afraid of the dark and heights. His name is Junk in the North American dubs, and he is voiced by Jeff Lumby. *'Kyorosuke' - Keroppi's tallest and thinnest friend, can see things over half a mile away. He can swim underwater. In the North American dubs, his name is Soak, and he is voiced by Julie Lemieux who later voiced Coochie and Coo in Rolie Polie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase. *'Noberun' - He is a deep thinker and loves doing experiments. He is not much of an athlete. His name is Newton in the North American dubs and he is voiced by Elva Mai Hoover. *'Keroppe' - Does not live in the Donut Pond originally and is a target of many Practical jokes. *'Den Den' - A snail and Keroppi's good friend voiced by Elva Mai Hoover. *'Teruteru' - A sunshine doll who can predict weather. Her name is Ruby in the North American dubs. *'Chippi' - Keroppi's little cousin, who loves strawberries. Heroic Roles *In "Let's Play Baseball", he plays baseball with his friends against the Gamma's to give Soak and Curtis back the field. *In "Let's Be Friends", after when Junk squishes Wink the snake, he takes Wink back to his house to make him feel better. Later in the episode, he and his friends try to save Keroleen with help from Wink. *In "The Adventures of The Coward Prince", after he gets send to the Kingdom of Aquarius when he gets blamed and kicked out by the movie man and the bullies, he helps Aaron get the sword, and helps him learn about true courage. *In "The Frog's Secret House", after when he and his friends get lost in time, and when they spend the night with their alternate friends, they build a tree house for them which they've done a marvelous job. Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Successful Category:In Love Category:Loyal Category:Adventurers Category:Anime Heroes Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:TV Show Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Siblings Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Honorable Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Rescuers Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Aristocrats Category:Genius Category:Magic Category:Leaders Category:Honest Category:Superheroes Category:Outright Category:Titular Category:Control Freaks Category:Optimists Category:Mischievous Category:Heroic Liars Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Poor Category:Passionate Learners